hollandfandomcom-20200213-history
Holland Twin Single Vol.1
"I'm Not Afraid" is Holland's second digital single and volume one of his first twin single. It was released on July 6, 2018 along with the music video. Background The song is an autobiographical anthem celebrating Holland’s mindset. The reverberating “I’m not, not afraid anymore” hook resonates throughout the track as the singer takes ownership of his identity. Lyrics |-|Romanization= du nun tteun chaelo anbwado dwae gwaenhi eogjilo angeulaedo dwae maeil heullyeowassdeon nunmul maeil geulyeowassdeon kkum magu eongkyeo issdeon kkeun maedeub-eul puneun geon you I'm not, not afraid anymore I'm not, not afraid anymore (my li-li-life) I'm not, not afraid anymore Afraid anymore Not, not afraid anymore (my li-li-life) I'm not, not afraid anymore I'm not, not afraid anymore (My li-li-life) nun gam-eun chaelo neukkimyeon dwae heuleuneun daelo ttalagado dwae maeil heullyeowassdeon nunmul maeil geulyeowassdeon kkum magu eongkyeo issdeon kkeun maedeub-eul puneun geon you I'm not, not afraid anymore I'm not, not afraid anymore (my li-li-life) I'm not, not afraid anymore Afraid anymore Not, not afraid anymore (my li-li-life) I'm not, not afraid anymore I'm not, not afraid anymore jeo bich-eul ttala gallae I wanna wake up (my li-li-life) (My li-li-life) nun gam-eun chaelo neukkimyeon dwae heuleuneun daelo ttalagado dwae nun gam-eun chaelo neukkimyeon dwae heuleuneun daelo ttalagado dwae |-| Korean= 두 눈 뜬 채로 안봐도 돼 괜히 억지로 안그래도 돼 매일 흘려왔던 눈물 매일 그려왔던 꿈 마구 엉켜 있던 끈 매듭을 푸는 건 you I'm not, not afraid anymore I'm not, not afraid anymore (my li-li-life) I'm not, not afraid anymore Afraid anymore Not, not afraid anymore (my li-li-life) I'm not, not afraid anymore I'm not, not afraid anymore (My li-li-life) 눈 감은 채로 느끼면 돼 흐르는 대로 따라가도 돼 매일 흘려왔던 눈물 매일 그려왔던 꿈 마구 엉켜 있던 끈 매듭을 푸는 건 you I'm not, not afraid anymore I'm not, not afraid anymore (my li-li-life) I'm not, not afraid anymore Afraid anymore Not, not afraid anymore (my li-li-life) I'm not, not afraid anymore I'm not, not afraid anymore 저 빛을 따라 갈래 I wanna wake up (my li-li-life) (My li-li-life) 눈 감은 채로 느끼면 돼 흐르는 대로 따라가도 돼 눈 감은 채로 느끼면 돼 흐르는 대로 따라가도 돼 |-| Translation= You don't have to watch with your eyes open You don't have to uselessly force it Tears that I'd flowed everyday Dreams that I'd drawn everyday A string that was tangled badly The one who will untangle the knot is you I'm not, not afraid anymore I'm not, not afraid anymore (my li-li-life) I'm not, not afraid anymore Afraid anymore Not, not afraid anymore (my li-li-life) I'm not, not afraid anymore I'm not, not afraid anymore (My li-li-life) You can feel with your eyes closed You can follow it as it flows Tears that I'd flowed everyday Dreams that I'd drawn everyday A string that was tangled badly The one who will untangle the knot is you I'm not, not afraid anymore I'm not, not afraid anymore (my li-li-life) I'm not, not afraid anymore Afraid anymore Not, not afraid anymore (my li-li-life) I'm not, not afraid anymore I'm not, not afraid anymore I'll follow that light I wanna wake up (my li-li-life) (My li-li-life) You can feel with your eyes closed You can follow it as it flows You can feel with your eyes closed You can follow it as it flows Videos HOLLAND - I'm Not Afraid TEASER Short VER|"I'm Not Afraid" MV Teaser Short Ver. HOLLAND - I'm Not Afraid TEASER LONG VER.|"I'm Not Afraid" MV Teaser Long Ver. HOLLAND - I'm Not Afraid M V|"I'm Not Afraid" MV Audio Spotify Gallery Main article: Holland Twin Single Vol.1/Gallery References Category:Discography Category:Singles Category:Twin Single